U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,059,166 and 5,176,617 describe radioisotope stents that can be used to mechanically maintain patency of a human vessel while simultaneously preventing the growth of proliferating tissue. However, there is no prior art that describes how to protect health care workers from being exposed to ionizing radiation when inserting such stents into a vessel of the human body.